


双梦记

by qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer/pseuds/qfwfq_mitosis_ritzer
Kudos: 1





	双梦记

我不愿梦见的白色灵魂，整夜整夜地梦见我。

连着两夜，阿尔托莉雅梦见一团白光。它的边缘有火焰的质感，如此白皙以至于仿佛用尽了世间所有的白蜡。而阿尔托莉雅的惊讶并不在此，她惊异之处在于数年不曾有梦的自己如今复梦，像一个失明多年的人突然复明。但这并不完全让她感到高兴。她正经地生活了十多年，态度端正，行事磊落，如大多数正直的英国人一样信奉安立甘宗。圣公会认为凯尔特人是他们教会的先驱，为此他们或许对古老的传说抱以宽厚之心，阿尔托莉雅也不例外。她认为有必要对古怪的梦境给予解释，尽管它细微如三明治里夹的生西红柿片。所幸当日课程不多，阿尔托莉雅得以在London Review书店里展开地毯似搜寻。店员对漂亮女孩很包容，尤其这位漂亮女孩神色认真，好像一位即将奔赴战场的骑士，出发之前到当地最好的铁匠铺选剑。星星出现时，阿尔托莉雅找到一本封皮发黄的辞典，古书被翻开时花香四溢。柜台边上的几个店员抱怨刚离开的一位女客人，那么大年纪了还用佛手柑调香水。辞典的第一页用带着英语化痕迹的古凯尔特语写道：倘若你已苏醒却未觉痛苦...*后面的文字不可辨认。  
阿尔托莉雅继续翻阅，辞典只收录了两个词条：一位名为百合花的少女，一直旅行，最后到达某颗遥远的星星；一位名字无从考证的古代王，在过去与未来同时寻求着一个愿望。然后是数页的空白页。她翻到最后一页，纸片中掉下一朵干瘪的的紫色风信子。  
没有缘由地，阿尔托莉雅把花夹进随身的带皮套记事本里。这天梦里她漫步在插满红龙旗帜的丘陵之上，头顶是朱砂红色的天空。芥黄的落日孤悬天际，日暮无始无终。她感到头颅窒息般沉重，有凉气丝丝蛇行爬入脑髓。最后那团小小的白光解救似地笼罩她的视野，它始终跟在她身后。  
阿尔托莉雅醒来，胸腔装满说不出的惆怅，像被柔和的海浪推到遍布白贝的岸上。她认为这是人夜间缺乏理性的表现，但还是打算把记事本中的风信子放回去。她的父兄一向教育她不可占小便宜。可是当日她却再也找不到那本辞典。她以为怪事就此结束，但夜里又一次入梦。这次她置身风信子之海，蓝晶和紫珍珠色彩温柔。雪白的始作俑者蹲在花丛中一块岩石上，像一只蜷伏着的硕大长毛兔。他模样很好，淡紫色眼睛闪烁着能被称之为风流的特质。不等阿尔托莉雅开口，梦魔悠闲地打了个哈欠，说道：“晚上好，阿尔托莉雅。我是梅林，就是那个有很多传说的威尔士巫师。”  
尽管常被同伴开玩笑说不懂人心，但阿尔托莉雅识人的直觉异常准确。她清楚地看到这位梦中来客虽然看起来花里胡哨，但是说话没有欺骗人的意思。伦敦的孩子大都听着亚瑟王传说长大，各种版本的梅林往往是胡子花白的机灵老头。她的哥哥亚瑟曾对这个老头非凡的异性魅力颇为不解。而阿尔托莉雅面前的这位慵懒巫师恰好可以解释真相，所以他当然是正品。面对传说范畴的角色，她别无他法，只能恭恭敬敬地回答：“晚上好，巫师先生。”  
梅林眯起眼睛看她：“这是你的夜晚，还是我的夜晚？梦魔也会做梦。梦魔被困在某座高塔，而他还有一个心愿没有完成。于是他夜夜做梦，以期收集梦的碎片。他每收集到一个碎片，他的梦就越接近真理。他夜夜做梦，便夜夜遇见你。他已见过你两副不同的面孔，而现在的你是最后一枚碎片。”  
“你是来取走它的吗？”阿尔托莉雅问，从睡衣胸前口袋拿出风信子花。  
“我来和你道别。”梅林答。  
成千上万株风信子花如一双巨大的翅膀般合拢，阿尔托莉雅的视野里，尽管有光线，但光线之外是一团漆黑，仿佛世界的线条在凸透镜的重压下卷了起来，一团团的颜色从表面掉落下来，不再复见。

梅林在远星的塔里似梦似醒，这是他善用的方法。星之内海的时间是非线性的，或者不如说，它们更像初春随着日照渐长而一点点融化的山间溪流。巫师在溪流的源头看见不列颠之王闭目躺在开满鲜花的小船上，散开的金发如最耀眼的太阳光辉。他从最初就知道她将长眠不醒，并一同埋葬神秘的浓雾和远古诸神。他向尤瑟允诺之事已经完成，他本应随红龙一道永远消失在阿瓦隆。可是乐园里的紫色风信子一夜之间全数开放，且尚未有凋零的预兆。梅林想，如果一个人明知结局不好，却还引导着他一手培养的美丽造物独自向这个结局走去，那他一定会感到悔恨。没错，悔恨。所以他开始做梦，日日夜夜。  
他梦见的第一位阿尔托莉雅生活在公元二十一世纪的伦敦，她和父亲还有哥哥住在一起，生活平静。他们照明用电灯而不是龙的火焰，平时一起坐在沙发上看球赛而不是练剑。唯二不变的是阿尔托莉雅高洁的内核和惊人的食量。这个阿尔托莉雅一如他熟知的阿尔托莉雅，鲜少主动做梦。他的女孩就是这么没有情趣，白白浪费一副仙境中人般的脸蛋。他觉得应该补救一下阿尔托莉雅缺失的想象力教育，于是写出一本辞典放入梦里。尾页夹杂的风信子是一个不露声色的小小注脚，他对阿尔托莉雅能否读懂不抱期望。

第二个梦境是潮湿而幽暗的。这是一个多湖之梦，上百片湖泊连绵地没进缥缈的雾气里。  
一只小舟停靠在湖边，不应存在的少女站在船上。她是月光般轻盈的少女，梅林想到亚瑟王血腥的结局，更觉眼前的少女如梦如幻，虽然他正在梦中。  
“你是一切苦难还未开始之前的阿尔托莉雅吗...”他喃喃道。  
莉莉轻轻摇头。她说：“这是您的夜晚，还是我的夜晚？我梦见了不知是谁的梦，它很悲伤。在卡姆兰的山丘上我被红色的叛逆骑士击碎颅骨。您是否对此也早有预见？”  
“所以你才会站在这里。你是我的梦，一支无济于事的插曲。”梅林表情苦恼。  
莉莉像一片滑滑的浮冰，他无法把她握住。湖面泛起涟漪，湖上精灵们在薄暮里一一浮现。用于幻想的奢侈时间流尽，百合花骑士站在常青藤和金铃花编织而成的小舟上向湖心不可抗拒地漂离而去。她悲伤地笑道：“请不要怀念我，我对您蔑视的程度就是我对您尊敬的程度。”

夜色已深，天空深邃，几颗星星悠远地闪耀。还有最后一个梦。最后的碎片散落在他不愿前去的山丘。他的恶果和她的执念在卡姆兰粘稠的空气中纠缠，互不放过。  
浑身疲惫的亚瑟王执剑半跪于高高的尸山上，一轮太阳静静挂在她背后的天幕里，看起来分外地近，也分外压抑。亚瑟王的身躯已经血污浑浊，砂金色的发丝散乱，唯有双眼还在无声燃烧。血红的天地使她具有某种奇异的肃穆感。  
“梅林，”她开口，她并不看他，“我找了很久很久，也没有找到圣杯。如果基督在天上看着我，他为什么不拯救我的国家？”  
“我无法回答你。红龙不该向梦魔询问天主的恩惠。我只知道你累了，你需要休息。”  
亚瑟王没有动。微风吹拂她破损的披风，布料在风中发出枯叶般的簌簌声。梅林直视她如同直视自己的罪恶。他透过阿尔托莉雅的碎片看到她的一生：被交予他的幼龙、眼神坚定的少女骑士、丽日般的传奇王者，以及最后阿瓦隆花海里的睡美人。梅林沉默了一会，说：“你不在这里，你在阿瓦隆沉睡。你可否从追逐圣杯的梦里醒来？你无法拯救不列颠，但是你可以拯救一个悔恨的灵魂。”  
阿尔托莉雅低声答：“这是我的梦境，还是您的梦境？”

这个瞬间，阿瓦隆的花海在明灭不定的朝霞和繁星中光泽如海面般变幻，从浅绀色到雾玫瑰色。时间在空间中灼烧，像秋天原野上的野草。长空中日轮拖曳着火焰般的流云，风从四面八方生起。席卷幻想乡的风暴里，近乎透明的金色王者睁开青瓷色的双眸，沉淀了千年的威严和春秋此刻在这双绿宝石上缓缓流转。岁月悠悠万事沉浮，而过去与未来之王万古永存，即使她形态变幻她的内核也长久如晶石，即使她数年不曾睁眼她的梦境也明亮如白昼。  
梅林终于等来这一刻，他迎着他的永恒之王那宁静的目光，说：对不起，阿尔托莉雅。  
梦魔的态度难得地小心翼翼，他的口气真诚得近乎拘谨，像一个血肉之躯的人类对他喜欢的女孩说：我爱你。  
end.

———————————  
*原句：倘若你已苏醒却未觉痛苦，须知你已不在活人世界。  
————————————


End file.
